


Festival Date

by SoruyaWrites



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Awkwardness, Expanding on Mafuyu and Ritsuka's festival date in chapter 22 of the manga, Fluff, M/M, Ritsuka-focused, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoruyaWrites/pseuds/SoruyaWrites
Summary: The fireworks were a colorful spectacle that lit up the night sky. For Ritsuka, the one thing that made this sight even more wondrous was the fact he was watching it with Mafuyu, his boyfriend. They finally had this special night they could spend together as lovers after a long summer break of barely seeing each other.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Festival Date

**Author's Note:**

> Initially started as a fluffy expansion of Mafuyu and Ritsuka's festival date, but then I decided to explore Ritsuka's awkwardness with doing more couple things with Mafuyu as this is Ritsuka's first relationship.

The fireworks were a colorful spectacle that lit up the night sky. For Ritsuka, the one thing that made this sight even more wondrous was the fact he was watching it with Mafuyu, his boyfriend. They finally had this special night they could spend together as lovers after a long summer break of barely seeing each other.

The two of them sat side by side on a grassy hill that was above the festival grounds. Mafuyu found that spot for them so they could have time for themselves, away from the loud and busy crowds. Even though they had been dating for a couple months now, Ritsuka still found himself feeling bashful, being completely alone with Mafuyu like this.

In an effort to rid himself of his shyness, Ritsuka focused his gaze more sharply on the sky. The fireworks sure did look pretty. But what was he supposed to do with regards to Mafuyu? Should he reach out to hold his hand? Lean his head against his shoulder the way he’d seen other couples do? Maybe even kiss Mafuyu? Ritsuka shook his head frantically, his face turning red. Fireworks were already going off as it was, both literally and figuratively. A kiss might be utterly blinding.

“Uenoyama-kun?” Ritsuka turned to see Mafuyu looking at him, his eyes filled with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Erm… yeah.” Ritsuka looked down at his knees. Mafuyu looked really good in his yukata. But the problem still remained about if he should do any couple things with Mafuyu right now. The atmosphere before Ritsuka’s imagination wandered felt really warm and relaxed and Ritsuka felt awkward for interrupting that, even if only briefly.

“Uenoyama-kun? Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Maybe this is not such a brief interruption after all. Ritsuka internally cursed himself. Mafuyu scooted himself closer to Ritsuka and moved his head down to try to meet Ritsuka’s eyes. Ritsuka forced himself to return Mafuyu’s gaze. Along with concern, Ritsuka noticed Mafuyu’s eyes wavered with trepidation. Shoot. Ritsuka briefly remembered their fight from earlier this summer.

Ritsuka took a deep breath and brought his head up to properly face Mafuyu. He was determined not to repeat their misunderstanding.

“I’m not feeling bad or anything like that. I guess I just feel… like I don’t quite know what to do.” Ritsuka rubbed the back of his head as he struggled to convey exactly how he was feeling. Love didn’t automatically come with master skills in communication. Nevertheless, Ritsuka continued, so he could try his best for himself and Mafuyu. “You’re the first person I’ve ever been with romantically. And we’re on a date right now. And we’re watching fireworks together, like many other couples, but is there anything else I should be doing?” Ritsuka watched as Mafuyu let out a small sigh, perhaps of relief.

“Hm. I think it’s fine to just sit together like this,” Mafuyu replied casually. He moved back into a more comfortable sitting position but kept his eyes on Ritsuka. “Unless you _want_ to do something more?” Ritsuka felt his heart pound wildly in his chest. He looked up at the sky again, as though seeking an answer from the red and blue bursts of fireworks going off. He sighed and looked back at Mafuyu, trying to slow down his breaths to calm his beating heart.

“There were a lot of things running through my mind, but… I just got embarrassed thinking about doing all those lovey-dovey couple things,” Ritsuka said stiffly, finding it hard admitting his feelings out loud. “But I think I may just be embarrassed because I’m so inexperienced in this kind of thing…,” Ritsuka trailed off at the end of that statement. He looked down at his legs, feeling a strange mix of relieved and awkward. Then Ritsuka felt Mafuyu place a hand over his own. He looked back up at Mafuyu, startled by this gesture.

“I think it’s okay. We don’t have to go so quickly all at once. I think I might prefer that we take our time…,” Mafuyu replied softly. Now it was Ritsuka’s turn to look concerned. He would never want to push Mafuyu into progressing their relationship too quickly. However, it also seemed like it wasn’t Ritsuka specifically that Mafuyu was worried about in terms of the pacing of their relationship. Ritsuka didn’t have time to dwell on this thought before Mafuyu spoke again, “That being said, is it okay if I hold your hand like this?” Mafuyu’s fingers wrapped around Ritsuka’s hand, squeezing gently. Ritsuka felt his heart skip a beat and he closed his eyes. Mafuyu’s hand felt warm.

“Yeah.” Ritsuka turned his hand so his palm met Mafuyu’s and he squeezed Mafuyu’s hand back. He let himself open his eyes again. With this simple contact, Ritsuka wondered what he was so nervous about before. It’s not like he was expecting to spontaneously combust upon touching Mafuyu, but it still felt nerve-wracking, probably because it was a first for them. They’d kissed a couple of times, but they hadn’t done simpler couple things like this. Though, Ritsuka realized, doing something as simple as holding hands while on a date was… really nice. And like Mafuyu said, they could take their time with doing more things together in the future. He gave a gentle smile at Mafuyu.

“You’re honestly… so good,” Ritsuka said suddenly. It was true though. Mafuyu was a light in Ritsuka’s life. The two of them helped each other grow through their music and now, Ritsuka was happy to see Mafuyu becoming more expressive in everyday life, little by little. And now, Mafuyu was the one helping Ritsuka navigate their relationship. He’d changed so much from the quiet, sullen boy he met on the stairs at school.

Mafuyu smiled back at Ritsuka. “I… Thank you, Ritsuka.” Ritsuka’s eyes widened at hearing Mafuyu call him by his first name. “You’re very kind… and really cool.”

“Throwing that compliment from when we first met back at me, I see,” Ritsuka chuckled lightly. Mafuyu smirked. Then he pressed closer to Ritsuka so their sides were touching, with their clasped hands between them. Ritsuka noticed Mafuyu’s eyes were drooping slightly.

“Is it okay if I lean my head on your shoulder? I’m feeling a little tired,” Mafuyu asked.

“Of course.” _You can lean on me whenever you want or need._ Mafuyu then placed his head gently on Ritsuka’s shoulder, turning his gaze back up to the night sky. The fireworks were only small bursts now.

Ritsuka leaned his head slightly on top of Mafuyu’s. They stayed like that, just taking in the night air, and watching as the last of the fireworks faded out. This turned out to be the best festival date Ritsuka could’ve asked for.


End file.
